Fairy Fencer F - Truth Or Dare
by StevieBond
Summary: Fang suggests a game to help Darin Andrews who is Tiara's older brother, get settled into the group whilst the furies are out for the evening. Ethel secretly has a crush on him, but is not sure how to use the not-so-innocent game to her advantage... One Shot Story, takes place sometime after the Tiara ending.
**New story everyone and it's my entry into the Fairy Fencer F franchise that could do with loads more stories. This takes place sometime after the Tiara Ending (Sorry, no Eryn in this one I'm afraid but maybe next time, promise.) and will only be a one-shot, maybe I might do a few more FFF stories in the future. Check my profile if you wanna know details of the Male OC I've written for this one.
**

* * *

Truth Or Dare

Darin Andrews...oh how he loves to hear that name being spoken by the words of anyone who said it...well, that's what this narrator would like to think. Darin is the recently reunited brother of Tiara who prefers to not mention the family surname in order to keep them safe. The brother and sister were with Fang and his party and Fang of all people suggested a game where Darin could fit in to the group, little did he know that they had planned this in advance.

It was evening time and it was the second time Darin was visiting the party at the Inn in Zelwinds and he had got to know the fencers in the party as well as their fury partners, but there was one girl that he had his eyes on, one that was mysterious and attractive to him and he wanted to get to know her. He didn't know however that Ethel had a crush on him since she first met him and was hoping this game would give her a chance to do something that would be embarrassing at first but soon get used to.

"So Fang, what's this game ya got in mind, eh?" Galdo asked.

"It's pretty simple actually, it's called Truth Or Dare." Fang replied.

"Truth or dare? Sounds like a fun game." Lola approved.

"What is truth or dare?" Darin asked.

"Oh it's easy to follow." Fang explained. "The person who starts first asks another person who is on the left to choose either truth or dare. Truth is when you have to answer a question and you have to be honest and dare means that you to do what the person who asked dares you to."

"So that's how it goes, eh?" Galdo responded.

"I hope none of you think of mean things." Lola said. "But if any of you do, I'm gonna charge you."

"A sensible option we can abide to." Pippin approved.

"Ugh...you and your weird obsession with money." Fang groaned. "When it's gonna end?"

"Now, Fang." Tiara intervened. "Let me make you feel better." She put her arms around Fang and kissed him gently.

Darin didn't mind his sister kissing Fang, he knew that they were in a relationship which happened sometime after Fang had to say goodbye to his fairy partner, Eryn who had to go back to the goddess. It still hurts Fang inside, but Tiara assured him that she will always be there for him and to keep him happy and loved as that was what Eryn would've wanted too.

"Sorry to bother your lovey dovey activity." Lola intervened. "But can we get started?"

Tiara pulled out of the kiss and blushed happily.

"Yeah, sure thing." Fang replied. "We'll have to sit in a circle for this to work."

And so they did, Fang sat down first on a warm carpet part of one of the hotel bedrooms that would soon be vacant for Darin to sleep in. In a circle, next to Fang on his left was Tiara and to her left was her brother Darin, then Ethel, Lola, Pippin and Galdo completing the circle.

"By the way, where are your fury partners, aren't they normally with you at all times?" Darin asked.

"Bahus, Marissa, Karin and Soji are at a fury reunion party." Pippin answered. "Harley and Apollonius are with them too, I hear it was taking place a mile away outside the city."

"I was invited to go, but I chose not to." Lola added.

Darin didn't seem to pay attention to the answers, he was catching a few looks at Ethel. Truthfully, he liked her a lot and Ethel could only blush for she had yet to say anything.

"So who will start, Fang boy?" Pippin asked.

"I'll start, just to show you all how it's done." Fang replied. "So Tiara my love, since are you are to my left, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tiara replied with a smile.

Fang began to show a smirk. "When was the last time you cleaned your nose?"

Tiara gasped. "Please my love, resist making fun of me, especially when my brother is here."

"Hehehe! That's our Fang, eh." Galdo laughed.

Darin didn't seem to mind, he was still busy thinking about Ethel.

"Okay brother, truth or dare?" Tiara asked him.

Darin snapped out of his focus. "Hm...oh um..."

"You okay boy, you seemed to be lost in thought for a moment there." Pippin pointed out.

"It's nothing to worry about." Darin dismissed. "Anyways...I pick truth."

"Is there someone in the room you have a crush on?" Tiara asked.

Darin had an exclamation mark appear on his side. "M-m-m-maybe..."

Ethel blushed a little, turning away, not realising that it would be her turn next.

"So uh Ethel...truth or dare?"

Ethel tried her best to be less blushing. "T-truth..."

"Where did you get the bunny ears from?"

"Karin, she made it for me when I entered a dance contest."

Darin seemed interested. "You're a dancer?"

Ethel smiled. "Only for a while..."

Galdo smirked at the scene, he had an idea for a dare already.

"Lola...truth or dare?" Ethel asked.

Lola smiled. "Dare, please."

"Ethel dares you to not say the word 'money' for the rest of the night."

"Oooh deal. I'll live up to my word, but there'll be no refunds."

"That may be asking too much, eh." Galdo responded. "As far as Lola is concerned, money is her future husband."

"Now then...truth or dare, Pippin?"

"I must go with truth, for that is one of my many purposes as a fencer." Pippin replied proudly.

Lola frowned. "Spare me the details...did you used to get picked on when you were younger?"

"Why of course, my appearance caused many heads to turn, my father was like me once."

"Huh, I never knew you had a father." Fang said.

"That's because you never asked, m'boy."

"Point taken..."

"So Galdo, truth or dare?"

Galdo has a sweat drop coming from his head. "Umm, this may come back to bite me in the butt, but dare."

Pippin took a quick glance at Darin who kept blushing when seeing Ethel. "Hmm, I dare you to suggest a dare involving Ethel and our new friend after Fang has his turn."

"Wait, what?!" Darin exclaimed.

Ethel gasped before blushing again.

Galdo felt relieved thinking the dare would involve him only. "Oooh, I like the sound of that...okay Fang, your turn."

"Well I don't need to pick...cause I'm going with dare." Fang replied.

"Alright then, eh. I dare you to sit behind Tiara with ya arms around her."

"Seriously...that's the best dare you can come up with?" Fang moved to sit behind Tiara and placed his arms around her.

"Well, I was gonna suggest something more risky, but Marissa told me to be nice while she was gone."

"That's a pampering species fairy for you." Pippin said.

"Okay now to live up to my dare." Galdo grinned at Darin and Ethel. "Darin, I dare you to kiss Ethel."

"Wha?!" Darin almost jumped up, beginning to blush.

Ethel's face was now in bright red, trying to cover her face with her bunny hood.

"Darin, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Tiara said. "I will not allow you to be forced to do it, if it makes you feel awkward and uncomfortable."

"But if either of them don't do it, there'll be a penalty." Fang reminded.

"N-n-n-no, it's okay..." Darin assured nervously as he looked at Ethel. "...umm Ethel, this is going to look too forward, but are you okay with this?"

Ethel's only response was blushing redder than before, she had no words.

"This could be interesting." Pippin muttered. "Ethel isn't exactly known for being vocal over anything like this."

Ethel turned her head to face Darin clearly. Darin took a deep breath and was ready to kiss until she got on her knees and kissed him quickly, before sitting back down, not able to say anything.

"Woohoo!" Galdo commented. "Who knew Ethel had it in her, eh?"

"It was quick..." Pippin added. "...but I won't judge."

"Hey, if you keep watching, I'm gonna start charging you all." Lola gently warned.

"Are you okay, Darin?" Tiara asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah...I am..." Darin replied. "...c-c-can we continue?"

"The game...oh yeah." Fang said. "So Tiara, truth or dare."

Tiara looked at her brother who was still blushing. "Seeing what happened to my brother, I must help take the embarrassment away from him, so I'll pick dare."

"Alright...I dare you to sit on my lap until the game is over."

"That sounds innocent enough." Tiara felt Fang's grip a little more tight than earlier, making her smirk. "You just wanted that to happen, didn't you?"

"Well, it's because I love you, Tiara." Fang kissed Tiara on the cheek.

"Ahhh, you're so carefree, but I love you too, Fang."

"Wooo, so much love going on here." Galdo said.

"Maybe you two lovebirds should get a room?" Pippin suggested.

"Not at all, this will do." Tiara assured. "Okay brother, truth or dare?"

Darin could only think of one answer, deep down he enjoyed the kiss from Ethel and thought of doing it again. "Truth..." But he decided to bottle it...way to go, coward!

"You didn't mention about the kiss you had with Ethel, how was it?"

To Darin, he loved it. It was quick, but it felt nice to kiss her. "It was...surprising yet romantic."

Tiara smiled. "Good answer, brother."

Darin regained his focus. "Ethel...truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ethel said without realising she just said it.

"Umm...I dare you to hold hands with me..."

Ethel looked at him. "You don't have to dare Ethel to hold hands...because Ethel really wants to."

"Was that a confession?" Lola asked with question marks around her.

"It appears that Ethel may have fallen in love after that kiss." Pippin added.

Galdo frowned. "Ya don't say, eh."

"Well what do we have here, a couple in the making." Fang smirked. "In that case, why don't we leave you two alone?"

Ethel held Darin's hand and smiled at him. It had taken a lot of time and courage, but she was finally able to think about talking to him alone.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and in came a few familiar faces.

"Everyone, we're back!" Bahus called.

"How is my Galdy-kins?" Marissa asked.

"This seems quite a nice get together." Soji commented. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"Oh my...it seems Ethel is holding hands with Darin." Karin spotted.

"Well in that case, they must have something they want to say...but I have an idea." Bahus said. "Now that I'm back, who's in need of dining on food?"

"Oh right!" Fang and Galdo exclaimed together. "Time for food!" They rushed out of the bedroom.

Tiara sighed as she followed. "And there goes my love..."

"Hm, don't worry about it...besides, I think it would be best if we leave Darin and Ethel alone." Pippin said. "Now it is time to end this game and move on to the banquet."

"Agreed." Lola added as they left as well.

This now left Karin, Ethel and Darin.

"Umm Karin, do you mind if you give us a few moments?" Darin asked.

"I don't mind at all mister Darin." Karin replied. "And Ethel, be strong."

Ethel nodded as Karin left the bedroom.

"So you've had a crush on me?" Darin asked.

"Ethel has had a crush on you for a while." Ethel said quietly. "But Ethel was worried if you didn't feel the same."

"Feel the same..." Darin took her to the bed and sat beside her. "..I have to be honest, I've liked you for a while too, so I do feel the way you feel."

"Really, you liked the kiss?"

"I was surprised, but it was beautiful, I never thought you had that kind of love inside you."

Ethel blushed, but held his hand. "Ethel has only learnt a little about romance, but this is the first time Ethel ever kissed someone."

"I see...then now that it's just the two of us, do you wish to kiss again?"

Ethel smiled. "Kay..."

Darin and Ethel kissed once more, this time in a gentle contact with the lips before putting their arms around each other.

Darin moved out of the kiss. "Ethel, it will sound forward, but do you wish to go on a date with me sometime?" Darin asked her, holding her hand.

Ethel looked at him, smiling more. "Yes, Ethel would-uh, I would love too."

They resumed with the gentle kiss and holding each other close, both of them agreed to start the relationship that night. To think that it took a game to form a couple, but they were happy with how it happened. They eventually remembered the food that Bahus was gonna prepare, so they got off the bed and left the bedroom to join in the dining.

THE END

* * *

 **And there we have it, one Fairy Fencer F story done, maybe I'll do more.**

 **Coming up next in my list of projects...well, I think from now on, I gonna keep it as a surprise.**


End file.
